


Take My Hand

by angsty_nerd



Series: Happy Endings One-Shots [2]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex, fluffy angst or angsty fluff, happy endings, prequel to Breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/pseuds/angsty_nerd
Summary: Prequel to Breathing... how Max and Liz got back together.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Parker
Series: Happy Endings One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Take My Hand

_Touch my skin and tell me what you’re thinking_

_Take my hand and show me where we’re going_

_Lie down next to me look into my eyes_

_And tell me, oh tell me what you’re seeing_

“So…I had a really, really good time tonight.” Liz commented as she turned to smile up into Max’s mesmerizing, dark eyes.

“Yeah…me too.” Max agreed with a soft, loving gaze.

“I just…I really don’t want it to end.” Liz admitted. “If we’ve learned anything this past year, it’s that we have to make the most of our time together…take advantage of every opportunity we have together.”

The words were barely out of Liz’s mouth before Max had crushed his lips against hers, drinking in the familiar feeling of her lips deeply, as the incredible feelings that burned like fire flowed through Max’s body and mind, just like they did every time they kissed. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, fevered…the rest of world faded away and all that mattered was Liz and the sensations surging through him. He could feel himself reacting to her in a way that was less than gentlemanly…but at the moment he didn’t care. All that mattered was Liz.

After the initial surprise passed, Liz responded eagerly, tipping her head back to allow Max more access to her mouth. With every thrust of Max’s tongue into her mouth, Liz responded with an equally hungry thrust, followed by a soft moan, as Max devoured her as completely as he could. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, as Liz abandoned herself completely to the feeling of Max all around her. 

Their breathing raspy, and hearts now racing, they slowed their kisses, eventually pulling away reluctantly, as they both tried desperately to calm their bodies down. Both Max and Liz knew that they needed to control their desires…particularly when they were standing outside of the back door of the Crashdown, where the Parkers could see them at any moment.

“What was that for?” Liz gasped out between slow deep breaths as she willed herself for enough control to go inside and face her parents, who were less than pleased that she was dating Max again. 

“Just making the most of our time together…taking advantage of the opportunity.” Max grinned, noticing the dazed expression on her face.

Liz gave him a pleased smile. “I think you’ve gotten the point.” She replied, amused. “So…meet me upstairs.” She suggested softly, before turning and stepping inside the door, her eyes never leaving his until the door was shut between them.

__So sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling_ _

_What you feel now is what I feel for you_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

Max stood still for a moment, staring at the door blocking the way from him to his Liz, while his mind whirled, thinking about how much things had taken such a complete turn around in such a short period of time. 

One week before he had been trapped inside his worst nightmare…forced to fulfill his destiny, to step up to the role of the leader, when in reality he felt weak, and totally incapable of the responsibility. 

But now it was all over. He was in control of his own life again. It seemed like a dream, like all of his fantasies had finally come true. His destiny was fulfilled, Liz was his again. Nothing could pull him down off of the cloud that he was floating on.

And all of it in just one week…

The weekend before, the small, disorganized remains of the Skins had attacked under Kivar’s lead. The Skins thought that even though they were weak they’d still have the upper advantage against just four, underdeveloped Antarans. They didn’t realize they’d be going up against four Antarans, plus five humans. 

The eight friends, plus Sheriff Valenti, together formed a unified front…together they were strong. The Skins had totally underestimated them. It had been a hard battle, but finally in the end all the Skins had been destroyed.

Using knowledge gained from the Skins, they were able to use the granolith to contact home, informing their people, and Max and Isabel’s mother, of Kivar’s demise.

In a moment of personal strength mustered up from deep inside his heart, Max knew what he and the rest of his alien family needed….he asked his mother, and his people, to leave them alone, and let them live out the remainder of their lives in peace on earth. Not one of them had any desire to leave what they now knew to be their true home.

And it had all led up to this. 

Monday morning at school, feeling newfound faith in himself, Max pulled Liz into the eraser room, surprising her with a deep, passionate kiss that took her breath away. With a fiery look in his eyes, Max stared down into Liz’s dazed eyes as he declared his love to her.

“I love you, Liz. I always have and I always will. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to change that…and I know you feel the same way about me, even if you’re trying to deny it, trying to hide it. So it’s come down to this. There is nothing left to keep us apart…no destiny, no wars, no one else. Please stop fighting this, Liz. Will you give us another chance?”

There was nothing left for Liz to say…no battle left to be fought. She knew that he was right, and had given into him completely. For the past week all of their time had been spent together. They had been constantly touching, whenever possible…finding a corner to steal a kiss in, away from the prying eyes of the outside world. They talked on the phone every single night…sometimes even falling asleep on the line with one another. And of course Max had resumed his mode of being in the Crashdown for hours on end, watching Liz work. After so long apart…now Max and Liz couldn’t stand to be away from each other at all.

Tonight had been their first official date, this time around. It had been in every sense of the word, a normal, stereotypical date…a sign from Max of returning to a normal life…getting away from the craziness that had come constantly over the duration of their relationship. Max had taken Liz to a quiet, romantic dinner at Senior Chows, and then to the movies. 

And as boring as it would have seemed to any other couple in Roswell, New Mexico, for Max and Liz it was perfection…just a quiet night, alone together.

__See my eyes they carry your reflection_ _

_Watch my lips and hear the words I’m telling you_

_Give your trust to me and look into my heart_

_And show me, show me what you’re doing_

Climbing up onto Liz’s balcony, Max sighed happily, a dreamy expression on his face…until his eyes wandered towards her bedroom, where her window framed the image of her perfectly made bed.

Suddenly the smile slipped away from Max’s face…and things didn’t seem quite so perfect. There was one thing that would never be quite right between him and Liz, no matter how good everything else was.

Max wanted to punch himself for being so stupid. He felt petty for still feeling such pain after all this time...but he couldn’t help it. It was always the same, every time he set foot on her balcony since that night, every time he was in her bedroom…he always felt hurt, jealous.

It was the constant image…the reminder. He could still see it flashing into his mind’s eye like it was yesterday: the painful image of Liz and Kyle in bed together. 

Max knew it was stupid of him to be lingering on past pains…he and Liz were together now. They were happy. Nothing could ever come between them ever again. But he couldn’t seem to let it go.

He would never be Liz’s first…he couldn’t forget that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to. Liz had thrown her virginity away to Kyle, even while Max had waited all this time for her. It hurt…like a dull ache deep in his stomach…the very idea of it made him queasy. And it drove him nuts to be so affected by something so petty. But he was…

__So sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling_ _

_What you feel is what I feel for you_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

Liz stepped into her bedroom with a sad sigh. Her parents were waiting up for her, which had resulted in another argument between them on whether she was doing the right thing by getting involved with Max again. They were so protective of her…and they didn’t like Max at all, particularly after watching the ups and downs of their relationship with scrutiny for the last year…and not knowing the truth behind it all.

Closing her door gently, Liz stood in the doorway on the side of her room. She could just barely see Max through the window, and he hadn’t noticed her yet. There was a sad, distant look on his face, as his eyes were locked on her bed from where he stood frozen on her balcony. He looked like a sad, lost little boy…so different from the playful smile he had given her on her porch before kissing her goodnight.

Liz stepped out of the shadows by her bedroom door, and into the moonlight streaming in from her window. Max’s eyes met hers, and quickly he masked the pain, so apparent in his features a moment earlier, watching as she made her way to the window, and slid it open to let him crawl into her bedroom. 

Liz smiled softly at him as he sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall beneath the window, and stretching his legs out in front of him. 

Pulling a pair of sweats out of her dresser, Liz gestured to the bathroom. “I’m going to slip into something more comfortable…I’ll be right back.”

Max nodded and waited, watching as Liz changed, and then busied herself organizing around her room, hanging up her dress, putting away her shoes, letting her hair down from their date. To him it was just fascinating, watching her just go about in the simple motions of her life. It was something he didn’t think he’d ever get sick of.

Liz was watching Max as well, although less obviously. She was studying him as she busied herself around in his room, trying to decide what her next move with him was going to be. You always had to have a plan about that kind of thing. 

She couldn’t help noticing in particular though, the way Max’s eyes darkened slightly in painful agony every time his eyes slid past her bed. He was trying so hard not to show her how much being in her bedroom was affecting him, but to Liz, it was as plain as day. 

Finally Liz stopped looking for ways to occupy herself, and just stood studying Max’s face from across the room. He watched her back, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. Unfortunately though, her face completely masked whatever it was she was thinking…Max had absolutely no idea what was on her mind.

Liz, on the other hand, was absorbed with thoughts of Max. The past week had been absolutely amazing as she watched Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess…but particularly Max. The weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, and it was apparent in this aura all around him. For the first time in his life, Max Evans had the freedom to do as he pleased, to live his life the way he wanted to…to make all his dreams come true. Liz couldn’t remember ever seeing Max smile and laugh so much before. 

It had been a therapeutic experience for Liz. When Max was happy and relaxed, the whole world just seemed like a brighter place.

Now though…he was somber again, and all Liz knew was that she needed to fix this. She had to do something to make him smile again. 

_Touch my skin and tell me what you’re thinking_

_Take my hand and show me where we’re going_

_Lie down next to me look into my eyes_

_And tell me, oh tell me what you’re seeing_

Making a decision, Liz settled herself down beside Max, mimicking his position with her back against the wall and her legs out in front of her, smiling, as they didn’t stretch out nearly as far as Max’s did. Turning to him, she gave him a little half-smile.

“Lie down.” Liz ordered gently.

“What?” Max asked, confused.

“Lie down.” Liz repeated, patting her lap in a welcoming gesture. 

Max shrugged his shoulders uncertainly and followed her instructions, lying down with his head resting in her lap like a pillow. He stared straight up at her, while Liz tilted her head down and grinned at him, before slowly combing her fingers through his hair…it had been a long time since she had played with his hair, and it was much shorter before. Liz occupied herself for a few moments just discovering the new length and studying it, finally deciding that she liked it better short. She suddenly remembered Future Max’s long, graying trestles of hair, and shuddered, returning to the subject at hand. 

“This is how Maria and I comfort each other when one of us is down.” Liz explained. “One of us holds the other’s head, while they pour their heart out.”

“Liz…” Max sighed sadly. “I can’t…”

“Shhh…” Liz hushed him gently. “That’s how Maria and I comfort each other, but you’re not Maria. With you all the rules are different, Max. I don’t want you to tell me what’s bothering you because I already know…we’re so in tune with each other that I don’t even need to ask, okay? I’m going to tell you what’s bothering you, and then I’m going to comfort you and make it all better.”

“Liz…I don’t think you can make it all better.” Max admitted slowly. “It’s my problem…I just have to learn to accept things as they are.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Liz corrected him. “Everything is fixable in some way or another, whether it’s just by talking it out, or actually fixing something that’s broken. Anyways…at least give me a chance here. I can guarantee, Max, that when I’m done, you’re going to feel a hundred percent better.”

Max found himself intrigued by Liz’s words…it always seemed like something was going on with her this past year…something more than met the eye. He had always desired to know, but never believed that she would ever tell him…it seemed that his dream was finally going to come true. He nodded for her to continue.

“Okay.” Liz sighed with a sad, pained look on her face. “You’re upset because you’re remembering the night of the Gomez concert, and you can’t seem to let go of what you saw here that night, no matter how much you want to.”

Max sat up and turned away from her, embarrassed that he was that obvious to her. His eyes dropped, as suddenly he found the carpet by his feet very interesting. 

“See.” Liz pointed out. “I told you I’d know…and I don’t blame you for feeling this way. Not in the slightest. We pretty much did everything we could to mess you up, didn’t we?”

“We?” Max asked, finally meeting her eyes. “You mean you and Kyle?”

“No…Kyle had nothing to do with it.” Liz swore, sighing as she continued. “Listen, Max…a lot was going on that night that you don’t know about. It had nothing to do with me wanting to hurt you, and everything to do with me loving you. And, Max…absolutely nothing that went on in that room had anything to do with Kyle. I used him.”

“You used him for sex?” Max asked wildly.

Liz’s reaction shocked Max. At his words she looked sadder than he had ever seen her in his life…like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment.

“Is that what your heart tells you, Max? That I would use Kyle for sex?”

Max saw the raw pain, standing out in Liz’s eyes, and knew that his response, whatever it may be, would mean the world to her…quite possibly, it could mean the difference between the two of them being forever…or the end of them. For the first time, Max began to realize that all of this had been just as hard on Liz as on him…her own heart had broken right alongside his…and Max knew, for certain, that they needed to heal each other’s pain. 

“Liz.” He started gently. “I can’t believe you would actually believe that I’d feel that way.”

“The words came from you, Max.” Liz replied in a distant voice.

“Yes, the words came from me…but I’m working with the little that I know right now, most of which came right out of your mouth, Liz.”

“Forget the words, Max. Words mean nothing. They can be manipulated into lies or dishonesty, to mean whatever is necessary to serve the purpose at hand. You can never trust words, Max. What does your heart tell you?”

__So sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling_ _

_What you feel now is what I feel for you_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

Max took a deep breath, mustering up every ounce of courage in his heart, before continuing.

“My heart tells me the same thing it has always told me…that you are mine completely: heart, mind, body, and soul. And I don’t believe that you could ever give yourself away to anyone else.”

Liz’s eyes softened lovingly, and she gestured for Max to lie back down. Once again, his head rested in her lap, and her hand rubbed through his hair, and she continued speaking.

“My Grandma Claudia used to always tell me to follow my heart. She believed that your heart is the only thing you can ever really trust…it sees more clearly than your eyes, understands more than your mind. Your heart knows everything as it truly is, without the rest of the world getting in the way.”

Liz dropped silent, her mind floating back and remembering the dozens of times that her grandmother had spoken those words to her, each and every one Liz remembered clearly. So many times she had given Liz that advice, and Liz had always followed it…until Max’s destiny had gotten in the way. Suddenly her heart seemed to be telling her all the wrong things…and Liz had strayed from the path that her heart had guided her on.

Now that she had found the path again, she never wanted to leave it again.

“I didn’t sleep with Kyle, Max.”

The silence that fell after she spoke the simple truth surprised Liz, and made her slightly uncomfortable. She expected something out of Max…anything. A thank you, or a why, or an I love you…something. But instead there was just pure silence.

Liz peeked down awkwardly at Max, waiting patiently for a response, even though her heart was pounding wildly in anticipation. What she saw in his face though, instantly quenched her fears and calmed her nerves.

Max lay, his head resting in her lap, with his eyes closed almost reverently, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his face, so that Liz knew without a doubt, that she had healed his broken heart, just with those six simple words.

“My heart always knew it…” Max finally admitted. “But still…you have no idea how good it feels to hear it right from your mouth.”

Liz giggled softly. “It felt really good to say it too.” 

The smile slipped off of Liz’s face though, knowing that this was really no laughing matter. She had to make Max understand what had really happened that night.

“I couldn’t stand lying to you Max…it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Max sat up and turned to face her, cupping one hand around her jaw, and gently stroking her cheek in a loving gesture.

“It’s okay, Liz. It doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that we’re together and we’re happy. Everything else is over…it’s in the past.”

Liz nodded. “Yes…it is. But Max…you still deserve more of an explanation why. I destroyed you by doing that.”

“Well…I can’t deny that I want to know why…but I don’t want to make you talk about anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Liz smiled at Max’s thoughtfulness…he was always like that, putting her first. 

“Max…like you said. It’s in the past. And I want to tell you…you deserve to know.”

Max nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

Liz took a deep breath, and soon the whole story came out. Max sat there in shock, absorbing everything that Liz told him, about Future Max, and the life that they would have lived, and the granolith. Finally he began to understand what Liz meant when she said that everything that she did was about loving him. She did it all for him. 

__See my eyes they carry your reflection_ _

_Watch my lips and hear the words I’m telling you_

_Give your trust to me and look into my heart_

_And show me, show me what you’re doing_

Both of them had tears shining brightly in their eyes as Liz finished, and Max was moved beyond words at the sacrifices that Liz was willing to make for him…it blew him away that anyone could love him that much. 

Sliding closer to Liz, Max stared at her in absolute amazement and awe. The tears in her eyes were slowly growing thicker, and soon they were slipping down her face as she cried openly.

“God, I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.” Liz sniffed, as Max gathered her up into his arms, and gently lifted her into his lap, wrapping both arms around her tiny, petite body, as he engulfed her with love.

“Thank you.” He whispered passionately. “Thank you for loving me that much.”

Tremors began to shake through Liz’s tiny body, as Max surrounded her protectively. The realization hit her for the first time that he had never stopped loving her, not once in the past year. After all that they had been through, he was still completely devoted to her, and her to him.

Liz suddenly noticed a wetness on the back of her neck, where Max’s face was buried, and she realized that he was crying too. 

She tightened her grip on him, trying to pull herself even closer to him for comfort, as together, they cried openly, all wrapped up together on Liz’s bedroom floor. Together they cried for the time that they had lost together, and for the agonizing future that they would have suffered through if not for Liz’s sacrifice. They cried, happy tears as well, relief filling both of them at the realization that it was all over with, that they were finally together for real. And they cried knowing that no one would ever break them up or come between them ever again. 

Soon their tears began to subside, and they untangled each other slightly, just enough for them to plant tiny kisses all over each other’s faces, kissing away the salty remains of the tears that just moments before had consumed both of them. 

Max found himself loving Liz more powerfully than he ever had before…suddenly his love for her had developed into a deep magnetic pull…he desired her so much it ached deep inside of him, he wanted to be near her every second of the day…and the idea of climbing back down her balcony and going home terrified Max…he didn’t want to be away from her…ever again.

Unable to resist any longer, Max’s tiny kisses moved closer to Liz’s lips, eventually plunging down on her, kissing her hungrily, passionately, as their connection opened up, and their feelings and emotions swept over each other. Max moaned into Liz’s mouth, as suddenly a kiss didn’t feel like enough to him. He wanted more…he wanted to feel their bodies together, he wanted to be buried deep within the walls of Liz’s body, pouring all of his love into her. 

Quickly, Max ripped his mouth away from Liz’s, pulling back quickly, as he knew that he was getting into dangerous territory, just with thoughts like this. He couldn’t let himself abandon all control…and he knew that it was totally possible for him to give in, and make love to Liz right here on her bedroom floor, with her parents just in the next room over. 

“I should go.” Max sighed in frustration, lifting Liz out of his lap, and helping her to her feet, before pushing himself to a stand. “I’ll see you tomorrow…I love you.” 

Before he could even begin to argue with himself, and follow the magnetic pull of his body back to hers, Max quickly climbed out the window, and down the ladder, each step painful, like he was ripping himself into two pieces.

__So sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling_ _

_What you feel is what I feel for you_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

Liz stood there in her bedroom, her fingers pressed to her lips, as she watched Max’s hasty departure with a confused sigh. 

They had been connected until Max had ripped his lips away from her own, and Liz had been able to feel every last sensation flowing through Max’s body. It had blown her away, to feel the depths of his need for her, and had left her standing there aching with a desire that she didn’t recognize, that she wasn’t used to. Max had wanted so much more from her, and if he had taken a minute to ignore his own needs and focus on hers, he would have realized that she wanted it just as much as he did. 

Making a quick decision, Liz pulled her shoes out of her closet and slipped them on, before sliding out her window and heading on the short walk across town to Max’s house.

__So sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling_ _

_What you feel is what I feel for you_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

Max paced around his bedroom with a frustrated sigh. He had only been home for a few minutes…long enough to park the jeep, hug his mother, and retire to his bedroom, claiming to be exhausted. 

Once safe in the privacy of his own room, Max wanted to scream with frustration…sexual frustration to be exact. His body was still humming with desire for Liz, and he was barely able to mask the effects of it when he faced his parents. Now, though, he was alone, pacing back and forth across his bedroom floor, his mind consumed with thoughts of the object of his affection…and Max’s ache was just getting worse.

As far as he could tell, Max had a number of options, floating through his mind. 1. He could take a cold shower and desperately pray that it would help calm his body down…the problem of course being that this would bring unnecessary attention on himself…no one in his family ever took showers at midnight. 2. He could take care of it himself…another very unattractive option…even the thought of it made Max feel like he was being disloyal to Liz. 3. He could climb right back out his window and…no! It wasn’t even an option…he wasn’t about to do the things he wanted to do to Liz in her bedroom with her parents around. 4. He could get into bed and desperately try to forget about it…hoping that maybe he could cool off on his own. Option 4 was the least attractive to him, but it was also the only real option.

Sighing, Max stripped down to his boxers, and tossed them into his laundry pile in the corner of his closet. As he stepped back into his room, suddenly he felt his whole body begin to buzz in excitement.

_Touch my skin and tell me what you’re thinking_

_Take my hand and show me where we’re going_

_Lie down next to me look into my eyes_

_And tell me, oh tell me what you’re seeing_

His eyes snapped to the window, where Liz stood right outside, watching him with hungry eyes that took Max’s breath away. She had been standing there for a few moments…just long enough to watch as Max pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his beautiful tanned body to her, causing all the feelings of desire inside of her to intensify to a new level. 

Slowly, Max made his way towards the window, and unlocked it, offering her a hand as he helped her slide in the window.

As she took his hand, Max felt a fire inside of his skin, that started on the tips of his fingers where their hands touched, and quickly spread like a wildfire all through his body, making his eyes darken with desire, and his body shiver slightly as it reacted to her nearness.

After making sure she was steady on the ground inside his room, Liz slid her hand up his arm, wrapping it around his neck where her other arm joined the first. Staring up into Max’s eyes, Liz pressed her lips up against his own, trying to kiss him lightly and lovingly, but in an instant it had taken a life of its own, growing passionate and hungry, to mimic the feeling surging through them both. 

Their matching desire was surging over each other’s minds, and Max could feel what Liz had come here for…and he was blown away by the intensity of it. He knew that Liz loved him…he felt it in his heart every time he looked into her eyes, and he could feel it in his mind every time they kissed. Never before had it occurred to Max that her love included a physical desire, at least not as strong as his was. It had been hard enough for him to believe that Liz could love an alien…but to know that she desired an alien…it was just mind blowing to him…and incredibly arousing. 

Once they started kissing, they just couldn’t stop. Their mouths fused together desperately, never apart for more than a few seconds, as if one set of lips couldn’t survive without the other’s there against them. 

Max couldn’t get close enough to Liz…he wanted to be inside of her, but he couldn’t stop kissing her long enough to get her sweats off, so instead he just kept pulling her closer to him, as their bodies pressed against each others’ desperately, trying to relieve the ache inside of them both. 

_See my eyes they carry your reflection_

_Watch my lips and hear the words I’m telling you_

_Give your trust to me and look into my heart_

_And show me, show me what you’re doing_

Somehow they had managed to move towards Max’s bed, and he lowered her down on her back, crawling up over her as he stared down at her lovingly. Finally he was able to find enough control slow their kisses to soft and loving, as he slipped his hands under the hem of her sweatshirt, pulling it up over her head. She was bare beneath it, making Max stop and pull back, awed by the beauty beneath him. 

“God I love you so much.” Max cried out, pulling Liz up against him, and holding her close to his heart for a few moments, just listening to her heart beat, as they clung to each other. 

Pulling away slightly, Liz leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his. 

“I love you too, Max.” She replied softly, before smirking at him. “But if you don’t keep going I may have to strangle you.”

Max chuckled, flashing her his infamous half-smile, before hooking his fingers into the elastic waste of her sweats, and pulled both the sweats and her underwear down in one swift motion. 

Again, Max felt himself pulling back, his eyes worshipping the beauty lying before him, although this time, she didn’t give him a chance to slow them down. Liz leaned up after him, and quickly gripped his boxers, pulling them down his hard thighs to his ankles, where Max immediately shifted his weight in order to remove them. 

Positioning himself over her, Liz finally allowed Max a moment to cherish her, as Max gently ran his fingers in a feather-light caress from her shoulders, all the way down to her hips, and back up again. Just the lightest touch of Max’s fingers pushed Liz to the brink of insanity, as she moaned and arched upwards, bringing Max in contact with her heat for the first time. They both shivered unconsciously at the sensation, and realized that it was time for the two of them to finally be complete together.

Cupping one hand against Liz’s face, Max focused deeply into her eyes, and connected their minds.

“Liz…love.” He gasped out loud as he felt her need pour over his mind. “Stay with me, love. Keep your eyes on mine. I want us to be together every step of the way.”

Liz nodded, never once removing her eyes from his own, as he slowly lowered himself, parting her folds as he slowly slid into her, inch by agonizing inch. The pleasure was unmeasureable, the sensations indescribable, as Max felt himself slowly becoming one with Liz, through both her body’s reactions, and his own, through her emotions, and his own feelings, all fusing together into one.

_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling_

_What you feel is what I feel for you_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

Suddenly, Max’s journey into Liz was stopped, halted by the boundary of her womanhood. Tears filled Max’s eyes as he froze. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered.

“It’s okay, Max…it’s a normal part of this.” Liz insisted, begging him with her eyes. Max could feel through the connection that she felt no fear…but he still couldn’t do it.

“I can’t, Liz.” Max cried…right as a realization hit him. “But I know what I can do…”

Sliding one hand down between them, Max rested it lightly on her lower abdomen, concentrating as his hand started glowing. Liz sighed happily, feeling a warm feeling deep inside her body as she felt Max’s power probe her, finally dissolving her tissue away.

Unable to wait any longer, with a single thrust Max sheathed himself within her to the hilt, throwing his head back as he did so, overwhelmed by the pure pleasure emitting from both of them inside his body and mind. 

Relaxing against Liz, his forehead pressed against her own, as he stared deep into her eyes, they lay there motionless for a moment, as both Max and Liz adjusted to the new sensations that their bodies were just beginning to discover for the first time. 

With a gentle rocking of his hips, Max made the first move, while Liz moaned softly as the delight her body felt from the tension of Max moving within her. He filled her so completely that Liz truly felt that at this moment, they were one, particularly as she heard Max’s moans echoing her own, as he set a slow rhythm within her, gently pulling out and thrusting back within her, over and over again, in the tender dance of two lovers, as they found true happiness within each other for the first time. 

The tension continued to build, the air electric and heavy with the growing spicy scent of love, as Max continued the steady rhythm he had set that was slowly pushing both him and Liz to the brink of insanity. 

Together they plunged over the edge, falling hard against one another as they poured all of their love into each other, kissing each other deeply while they exploded. Their minds screaming promises of eternal love to each other, before they slowed, and collapsed beside each other. 

It took Max a few moments to bring himself out of the daze that he fell into after their lovemaking. When he finally came back to reality, he propped himself up on his elbow, peering down into Liz’s face only to find her fast asleep.

Never once did it occur to him, that they forgot to use protection. 

_Take your time and if I’m lying to you_

_I know you’ll find that you believe me, you believe me_

_Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you’re thinking_

_Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes_

_Take my hand and if I’m lying to you_

_I’ll always be alone if I’m lying to you_

_Take your time and if I’m lying to you_

_I know you’ll find that you believe me, you believe me_

**Author's Note:**

> Posted way the heck back in OG fandom (sometime mid-Season 2) under the username Cookie2697


End file.
